


Christmas Wishes

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: A lovely Christmas fic for all you Hammond fans out there! Thank you Custard Creamies for idea prompts! <3To all of my followers and fans, have a lovely Christmas and a happy new year, I appreciate every single one of you and I wish you all the best for next year. Lots of love ~ Jess ❤





	

It was yet another unmistakably freezing day, but the snow fell and the scenery around us was just breathtaking. It was the 23rd of December and we had just finished filming for our first series of The Grand Tour, we were ever so ecstatic about our new show, and things were going great. We really couldn't wait for the Christmas special to air tonight, it was defiantly my favourite episode to film. Seeing Jeremy fall over, and James debating about what preposterously stupid present to get his mother, and seeing Richard wear endless amounts of Christmas jumpers, all I wanted to do was just cuddle up to him, he looked ever so adorable in his woolly jumpers.

That afternoon after me and Richard stopped arguing with Jeremy about the Porsche 911 GT3 RS again, we made our way out backstage and walked to the car park.

"The BMW is better though" Jeremy said.

"No it is not!" Richard shouted at him.

"Guys please I'm so done with arguing now" I eyed both of them.

"Sorry" Jeremy and Richard said simultaneously.

We continued to walk to our cars and said goodbye to James and Jeremy as they sped off in their cars.

"Have a good Christmas!" They both shouted out their window as they drove off.

I smiled and shook my head turning to Richard who was parked next to me, and I stepped into my car. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine struggled to roar to life, I continuously turned the key and nothing happened.

"Bollocks!" I shouted, slamming the steering wheel.

"You alright?" Richard said as I opened the door to open the bonnet.

"Car won't start its fucked" I mumbled.

"Hey it's okay, let's wait a bit and we'll try again later" Richard came to my side and placed his hand on my back reassuringly.

"Okay, what shall we do?" I asked.

"Come in my car, I want to show you something" He giggled childishly and we hopped into the car.

Seconds later we appeared at the track, to find it hiding under a blanket of snow.

"Well, where's the track?!" I said sarcastically.

Richard then giggled again. "Come on, let's go for a ride!" He said as he sped off.

"Oh my god Richard!" I screamed as we started to glide across the track worryingly fast.

"Weyhey!" Richard yelled, obviously the adrenaline rush got the better of him as it did for me eventually.

We were slipping and sliding around corners and the sheer joy of having no grip underneath us was amazing. Usually it would scare the hell out of you, but not me and Richard.

Richard stopped and we remained breathless from our continuous screaming.

"You wanna go?" He asked cunningly.

"I am not crashing your car" I said.

"You won't, I trust you, I have plenty of others anyway" he smiled.

"Okay fine" I giggled.

We swapped seats and I started skidding around the track as before, being the one in control seemed way much more fun than being the passenger, but at the same time it became increasingly more scary as I feared crashing Richards car. By the end of our session, it had started to get dark.

"Oh dear look at the time" Richard said pointing at his watch.

"It's that time already? I was having so much fun" I said.

"Me too" Richards eyes locked on mine for a minute until I broke our gaze out of slight awkwardness. I really didn't want to break the gaze, the way he looked at me was so heavenly and satisfying.

However I drove Richards car back to the car park, and went to go and try mine again. The same thing happened again and again, and I huffed in frustration.  
Richard rolled down his window.

"Don't worry, come home with me for the night darling" he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart fluttered like a teenage girl. He called me darling. And he invited me to stay over at his house for the night. Holy cow I may faint.

"Yeah sure, thank you sweetheart" I replied. I saw his adorable smile appear as I called him sweetheart and his eyes averted and fluttered as he looked down into his lap, playing with his hands.  
He was just gorgeous.

I came back into the passenger seat again and smiled at him as he looked up.

"Let's go then" he said as he changed gear and drove away from the car park.

The car journey to his house would be less than 40 minutes away, and I stepped up to be playing the music from my phone.

"Your music taste better not be shit" he said.

"No it's really not!" I defended myself.

I put on a song and it turned out Richard loved my music taste, we were singing and dancing along, laughing a lot at our hopeless singing voices.

Soon we turned up at Richards house and by then it had turned pitch black. We stumbled out of his car and made our way through his front door.

"Ahhh it's nice and warm in here aye!" Richard took his coat off and placed it on the bannister of the stairs.

"Here give me your coat as well you" he smiled as he took my coat off me.

"Thank you dear!" I smiled back making my way to the living room.

"Anything to drink?" He asked.

"Tea would be nice please thank you!" I said.

"Righto tea it is" he smiled happily.

As Richard was in the kitchen, I checked my phone for any notifications and I had a text message off Jeremy.

'You at Richards?' It read.

'Yes I am why?' I replied.

'Aww I knew he would bring you home! How cute' Jeremy replied.

'It's only cause my car has stopped working Jeremy it's nothing more! XD'

'Nah, he thinks the world of you'

'Jeremy please stop!'

'No seriously, he never stops going on about you, he's crazy for you, he'll probably prove it to you tonight ;)'

Just as I was about to reply Richard came and bought my tea to me.

"Thank you so much, not just for the tea but for letting me stay" I said as he sat beside me.

"It's okay darling, anything for you" he smiled sweetly.

"You're too nice to me" I giggled.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being nice to a very nice person!" He said.

I laughed in response and took a sip of my tea.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Richard asked.

"Oh, well, nothing basically, it's a bit late to arrange to go to my parents really so, I guess I'll be at home having my own Christmas dinner" I said.

"No way are you being alone on Christmas Day, you are coming with me somewhere special I have just decided" he said.

"Richard, seriously you don't have to!"

"Yes I do have to, I'm not having you being alone at this time of year, besides I would rather spend it with you anyway" he smiled.

It was at this point I felt so much gratitude I put my mug down and hugged Richard tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure dear" he said hugging me tighter.

  
After a few more hours of gossiping and laughing we decided it was time for bed.

"We better get some sleep I think mrs" Richard said.

"Aww but I want to stay up longer with you" I whined.

"Quit yer whining and get upstairs you!" He laughed.

"Make me!" I crossed my arms.

"Oh no, bad decision, you may regret this" he said cunningly.

"Well, maybe I won't regret it?" I said.

"Right that's it!"

All of a sudden Richard picked me up in his arms and started carrying me upstairs.

"Richard no! Put me down!" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Never!" He yelled, keeping a firm grip on me.

We got to Richards room and he threw me down on his bed, falling on top of me and rolling onto the other side, both aching with laughter. When the laughter died down we turned our heads and gazed into each other's eyes again.

"I don't think I ever told you did I?" He said.

"What?" I replied.

"You are so beautiful" he said.

I stared at Richard in complete disbelief.

"Stop lying you!" I started giggling.

"No really, Please let me just-" Richard then placed his hand on the side of my face, caressing my cheek and studying my face carefully. I was following his eyes wherever they were trailing off to, completely hypnotised.

"You are just adorable" I whispered.

"God I knew I would get that out of you one day, you beautiful thing" he smiled dreamily and I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I instantly pulled him closer, and he threw his leg over my hips, coming on top of me again. Deepening the kiss, Richard boldly slipped his tongue into my mouth, I writhed underneath him in pleasure, begging for as much closeness to him as possible. I made my hands roam around his body, reaching his hair I tugged on it lightly, causing him to let out a little growl and he kissed back full of even more lust and passion, letting his hands crawl underneath the hem of my blouse, his warm hands touching my cold skin made me shudder with excitement.

We pulled away, and looked deeply into each other's eyes, taking in the beauty of the moment, my fingers still tangled in his chestnut hair. We smiled sweetly to each other and we crawled underneath the bedsheets realising our tiredness. Cuddling up to each other, we let out a tired sigh, and kissed goodnight.

I woke the next morning to find him sleeping soundly next to me, I debated getting out of bed, but I wanted to spend as much time with Richard as possible after our great night last night.

About 20 mins later Richard awoke and placed an arm around my waist, holding me closer to him.

"Morning darling" he said.

"Good morning handsome" I smiled at the sight of his heavy eyes and sleepy smile.

"I love waking up with you" he returned a smile and squeezed me tight.

"It's the most wonderful feeling isn't it?" I said turning to face him.

Richard then tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed me lightly on the lips, then holding my head to his chest holding me close.

"We better get some breakfast, pack up and head to the airport then" he said.

"What?!" I stared at Richard.

"Well, I did say I was going to take you somewhere for Christmas didn't I, besides I want to take you on a proper first romantic date and do so many other things with you, our little holiday yeah, no one has to know" he said while caressing my face.

"So almost like running away with you, away from reality, with a very handsome man, sounds daring, I like it" I smiled.

"That's my girl" he said.

"I love being your girl" I snuggled up to him.

"Good, because you are my girl and always will be" he held me tighter.

  
Hours later, Richard had packed the things he needed to take, meanwhile there was just the small matter of going to my place to pack my things.

"Our flight is at 2:00 and it's 9:00 now so we have plenty of time to get to yours and pack" Richard said as he walked out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

We got into Richards car and travelled for half an hour to my house, on the way beaming with excitement, still not knowing where we're going.  
The packing was a long process, it's was the matter of never being able to find my passport, even though before I had been in so many countries for The Grand Tour and needed it almost every day, I could never remember where I put it.

"I'll try the filing cabinet" I said.

I looked in the draw to find my passport sat there all along.

"Richard I've got it let's go!" I shouted upstairs.

After placing my bags in the car we set off to the airport.

"Richard, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there!" He replied.

"How did you even book it so quickly?" I asked again.

"I had booked two tickets a while ago for me and you, cause I wanted to ask you to come earlier but work obviously got in the way and I couldn't find the right time to ask you, besides I didn't know if you were even going to be free for Christmas but I'm glad I didn't cancel" he explained.

"Oh I see, makes sense now" I smiled and looked back through the window.

Richard then changed gear and placed his hand on my thigh.

"It'll be good, I'll make it the best holiday you've ever been on I promise, I know this is all a bit fast but if you want to slow it down that's fine-" Before he went on I interrupted.

"Richard, I've fancied you for god knows how long, this is the moment I've been waiting for, to be with you, to spend quality time with you for once, the last thing I want to do now is take it slow" I smiled holding his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"You're so sweet, this is why I love you" he took his eyes of the road for a second to look at me sweetly.

"Richard I love you too" I quickly went up to kiss him on the cheek.

For the rest of the journey, we talked about what we would do on our holiday and laughed a lot at recalled moments from our show. Soon thankfully, we reached the airport and picked up our bags. The clock read 1:30 we had a reasonable amount of time to get to our plane. After checking in and our baggage done we made it to the plane, sitting in our seats next to each other, we linked hands.

I was woken up hours later when we were told we would be touching down in a few minutes. I woke up fully and realised I had been asleep on Richard.

"Oh my days was I asleep on you the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay. You make a good teddy bear my dear" he smiled.

After touching down we arrived at Finland airport, and I was very curious to where we were staying.

"Finland? Richard where are we going?" I asked full of curiosity.

"You'll see my darling" he said.

We climbed into a taxi, and the wait to see where we were going was painfully slow, I kept looking at Richard every now and then, obviously being way too excited.

Eventually we arrived, I wasn't paying attention to what was outside, so when I stepped out I was revealed a huge surprise.

"Omg Richard were in Kakslauttanen?!" I said rather excitedly.

"Yes we are!" He beamed proudly, knowing I've always wanted to go here.

"Richard oh my god I love you so much thank you!" I said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome my lovely" he smiled.

After checking in, we were shown to our very own glass igloo, it was such a beautiful view, I was taken aback by the stunning interior, it had such intricate detail and was very homey. We placed our bags in and unpacked a few bits and bobs, afterwards I sat at the window and admired the view, until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Enjoying the view?" Richard said, coming to sit next to me.

"I love it so much" I said, gazing at the stars above.

"I'm so glad you like it" he smiled, putting an arm around me.

"Seriously Richard thank you so much for taking me here it's gorgeous, I could never be so grateful" I said hugging him tight.

"Well, you deserve the very best my dear" he said.

I looked up into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too sweetheart" Richard said before kissing me deeply. He then lay me on the floor, him on top, he pinned my hands above my head and started to lay kisses along my neck, eventually reaching the weak spot and I winced wanting to touch Richard badly but he wouldn't let me move. He continued to kiss my collarbone and my jawline, and soon I had enough and wanted to kiss him back.

I shuffled my hands and dominated this time, so I could lay on top of Richard, I then planted kisses along his neck and jawline, and he groaned loudly. Soon he became hot and bothered and decided to take our clothes off. Both of us fiddling with each other shirts and pulling them off and helping with the trousers. We were soon bare and had moved to the bed, until Richard stopped and asked with concern.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Never been more sure" I smiled.

Soon enough he had entered me and began to thrust at a reasonable pace, making us both groan in pleasure caught up in the pure ecstasy. Richard quickened the pace making me hold onto him tighter and tighter and scream his name that little bit louder, which turned him on even more.

"God Richard faster please" I moaned.

We were soon on edge and Richard increased the pace again, sending us both over the edge finally, leaving us breathless and tired.

We woke the next morning, and Richard was awake before me this time.

"Morning gorgeous" he smiled. "Merry Christmas"

"Morning and Merry Christmas to you too!" I returned a smile and kissed him eagerly on the lips.

"We better get going for a day of skiing then!" He said excitedly jumping out of bed and putting on some thermals.

"Yes! I cannot wait!" I said also leaping out of bed ecstatically.

We spent the whole day skiing around the resort, there was a lot of falling over and bumping into each other, but we always laughed it off. He could ski so well too, after all the lessons we have had for previous Top Gear specials had paid off.

It was now evening and Richard had said to get dressed up. He said he was going to take me for a date, on Christmas Day, this is pretty special.  
I dressed up in my favourite red dress, did my makeup and headed out to the front door, oh my was I in for a wonderful sight.  
Richard stood there in his fashionably skinny grey jeans, black shoes, a salmon coloured shirt, with a red waistcoat and his beautiful red velvet jacket. My favourite outfit of his. He looked absolutely gorgeous, not to mention that he seemed speechless when I appeared.

"Wow, you look... beautiful" He gazed at me, trailing his eyes up and and down.

"Richard you're too sweet, and by the way looking very sexy in that jacket" I winked at him as I kissed him.

"Thank you baby, let's go then" he placed a hand on my back and gestured me out the door into our hire car.

We travelled to a wonderful restaurant not to far away from the resort. It was truly stunning, beaming with a gorgeous interior. We were sat at our table and ordered our food, Richard had already ordered the wine, which turned out to be my favourite Rosé.

We had a wonderful date, we spent our time laughing and giggling, and also gazing at one another. It was just perfect.  
After our dessert Richard took me onto the balcony area outside, it was out of sight from anyone but us. Richard then held my hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Jess, I want to say this properly because I really mean this, I love you so much" he said.

"I love you too Richard, I have never loved anyone more" I said placing a hand on his cheek. "This has been the best day ever, thank you so much for this"

"It's a pleasure for my beautiful girl" he smiled.

I then looked to the side of me and realised something.

"Mistletoe!" I said pointing at the plant beside me.

"So it is! You know what that means don't you?..." Richard said, coming nearer by the second.

"I sure do" I smiled as his lips connected with mine.

We had kissed many times before, but this, it felt... different. I felt much more meaningful, more of a beautiful moment. I kissed him back deeply, taking in the beauty of this moment, this was something I wasn't likely to forget. While we were kissing it suddenly started to snow.

"Merry Christmas my darling" He said as he pulled away.

"Aww, Merry Christmas to you too my handsome" I smiled, hugging him tightly...


End file.
